Raptor
|variants = |related = |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Raptor (dial texture) |inttxd = Biker |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelname = raptor |handlingname = RAPTOR |textlabelname = RAPTOR |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The BF Raptor is a roadster trike featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update, released on October 11th, 2016, during the Daemon and Raptor Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle's design and name are based on the trike, an open air, two-seater, rear wheeled trike. The overall design is rather compact, being even smaller than the Bifta, and matches BF's typically compact vehicle designs. In general, the Raptor's overall bodywork is wedge-positive, while the drivetrain and chassis itself remain completely level. In the front area, the vehicle's hood is in the shape of a curved-edge triangle and gradually becomes thinner towards the front. Numerous grooves are seen in the hood as well as a secondary colored stripe. The writing "Raptor" is positioned parallel to the right bonnet line, similar to how "T-REX" is written in the same area on the T-REX trike. The trike features a small triangular grille at the tip of the nose, as well as a grille beside this at either side of the hood. Secondary colored steering arms are found protruding from the nose, attaching to the wheels. On top of the hood are small twin-circular headlamps which stick out of the vehicle in a cylindrical shape. A half-windscreen is mounted onto the two main A pillar tubes, which are also secondary colored. From the A pillar are small secondary colored wing-mirrors mounted on thin supports. Racing seats are fitted in the interior, along with an exposed steering column. The dash consists of two dials and a digital speedometer in the center. "Raptor" is printed on the passenger side of the dashboard. A central console is also found. The The side of the vehicle in particular resembles the T-Rex in terms of the side intakes. These long profile intakes lead to the rear-mid mounted engine. From the A pillars is a roof with another scoop leading to the rear. The B pillar tubes are wrapped with protectors and connect just in front of the rear arch. Two pipes exiting from the rear of the roof scoop transfer air into the engine bay, seen behind the passengers. A secondary colored gearbox transmission tunnel is located between the two racing seats. In the rear quarter, the singular rear wheel means the majority of the drivetrain itself is found in this area. The engine can partially seen hiding under the body of the car, in a rear-mid position. Two large exhausts run beside the wheel. The suspension spring and linkage are fixed to the rear axle and bodywork. The bodywork itself rises at the rear to reveal the wheel and make space for the exhaust system, and as such, narrows into a thin "lip" which ends just above the wheel. At the end of this bodywork are four lights aligned almost completely equally, with the two central lights being the brake lights, and the outside lights being the rear lights. Another light strip is seen above these. The reverse lights are also seen at either side of the license plate mounted in a plate holder. "Raptor" is once again seen written on the top of the rear hood. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' As expected from a vehicle in the Sports class, the Raptor performs well. It does not quite match the typical sports cars in its class, however it is still very quick and has nippy handling. The single rear wheel, contrary to first-time expectation, does not prove problematic in cornering or reversing, and still remains perfectly stable. The vehicle shares its engine sound with the Entity XF, being extremely high revving, unusual for its kind. Due to the singular rear wheel, bumps and curbs in the road severely affect how the Raptor handles. Passing over bumps at high speeds will most likely cause the Raptor to spin out and lose speed. Hitting bumps from the side of the rear wheel also cause this to happen. The Raptor is powered by an inline-6 engine, based on the box-shaped engine and the six exhausts pipes coming from the engine bay. Said engine is coupled to a 6-speed gearbox in a rear-mid engine, rear wheel drive layout. The simplified rear wheel drive system makes the Raptor even lighter than the vast majority of the cars, including the Panto and the X80 Proto, explaining the good speed. GTA Online Overview Inline-6 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :*'' "Wheel Types" option only affects the front wheels. Image Gallery Raptor-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The '''Raptor' on Legendary Motorsport. Raptor-GTAO-LogoScreenshot.jpg|Official Raptor screenshot. Raptor-GTAO-RSC.jpg|Raptor on Rockstar Games Social Club Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase for $648,000 from Legendary Motorsport. **Can be found as a cargo-holding vehicle in the Parking Garage Business Battle. Trivia General *The name "Raptor" is a clear reference to the trike, both of which are named after dinosaurs. *The default radio station for the Raptor is Non-Stop-Pop FM. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The option for changing rims at Los Santos Customs only affect the front wheels, while the rear one retains the stock rim. *The Raptor's bodywork does not deform when damaged. *The Raptor’s logo has been featured on various racing liveries available for the Ocelot Locust and the Progen Emerus. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by BF Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Bikers Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online